The present invention relates to an electronic assembly with improved thermo-management by means of locally adapted, improved thermomechanical stability.
Electronic assemblies are known from prior art, wherein power semiconductors are directly soldered to substrates, in particular leadframes, specifically in low voltage applications. Such electronic assemblies have good thermal properties because heat from the power semiconductor can be directly transferred to the leadframe, and the leadframe then quickly leads the heat away from the power semiconductor. A big disadvantage with these directly contacted electronic assemblies, however, results from the large differences between the thermal expansion coefficients of the power semiconductors and the leadframe, typically a metal sheet. As a result, thermomechanical stresses can result between leadframe and power semiconductor, which in extreme cases leads to the destruction of the component.